Never say Forever
by LadyMeko
Summary: Summery: A shopping trip goes terribly wrong and the price is paid in blood. Possibly A.U.


Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do not own Fruits Basket, nor the song D.O.A. by the Foo Fighters The only thing I own is this piece of string. plays with the string

Summery: A shopping trip goes terribly wrong and the price is paid in blood. Author's note: I was extremely depressed when I wrote this. Possibly A.U. So if someone is O.O.C. I am sorry.

_-Lyrics-_  
'Thinking'  
"Talking"

* * *

_**Never Say Forever**_

_- Oh you know I did it. It's over and I feel fine. Nothing you can say is going to change my mind. -  
- Waiting at the end of a long ass night. . Nothing like the taste of sweet decline. -_

Kyo was actually …..happy. Not like a passing feeling, but a long term happiness that he had only ever felt with Shisiou. He was optimistic for one of the first time in his life, as he glanced out the store window, at all the "normal" people buzzing around to mingle at the mall. He grinned as he watched Momoji drag Haitori towards to a toy store. Things had not been so bad for the last few years, He reflected as the less than trilled dragon coughseahorsecough give up and follow the hyperactive bunny in to the adult nightmare called a toy store. Kagura had stopped smothering him with affection, she had given him the space he had wanted from her, and because of it, they had become close friends because of it. Kagura still loved him, he knew, but it wasn't the love-me-or-I-will-kill-you-Kagura-style-of love, that he had always hated.  
He had also become "accepted" by the other Jounoichi, well, as much as possible anyway. Kyo was still the but of many jokes, especially as he was still Shiguri's and Ayame's favorite target, but the jabs were no longer malicious, just friendly. Akito was still spoiled brat, and still refused to tell them the secret to breaking the curse, but , he wouldn't last much longer, he had a feeling that Rin, Haru, and Shigure would see to that.  
He still disliked Yuki, actually he more than disliked the rat but he did not hate him, he was becoming bearable. Kyo was proud of himself, this morning he had put up with the rat for a whole fifteen minutes before he snapped. Tohru told him that it was a new record. As for Tohru…he glanced at the girl oogling at the tiny glass figures that were on display, her innocent eyes wide.  
Tohru was truly the Goddess of the Zodiac members. She loved all of them, and they all loved her back, to varying degrees, but it was an unbreakable bond none the less. It was that bond that had broken Akito's hold on them. Which was why he was sulking, and refused to give up the cure for the curse. She made the normally furious Kyo as calm and gentle as a newborn kitten.  
That may be why everyone had agreed to his plan. Even Yuki had given his blessing.  
"Damn Rat." Kyo muttered but with out any actual malice.  
" What? Tohru glanced up at him and he felt himself smile.  
" Nothing. Go and hurry up and see anything you like, al of these people are making me nervous." "I will do my best!" She declared and went in search for just the right present for Shigure -san birthday. Kyo smiled as he watched his wife bop though the store that happy idiotic expression never leaving her face as she examined the treasures of the store.

_- I went down , when I fell, I fell so fast-  
-Dropping like the grains in an hourglass-  
-Never say forever because nothing lasts -  
-I am dancing with the bones of my buried past-_

He was surprised that no one had objected when he told them of his intentions. Not even Yuki had a quarrel with it. No, surprise, was too weak of a word,. Complete and utter shock is more like it, but nevertheless he was glad that they had agreed, he told everyone that he would have asked her anyway but secretly he knew that he would not have. She would never hurt the others in that way, even to the cost of her own happiness. He never wanted to see her hurt 'What?' Something down the isle has caught Kyo's attention. He squinted trying to figure out what he was looking at.  
Tohru came back holding two bookends shaped like dogs with birds sitting on their noses.

_- It's a shame we have to die my dear-  
- no one is getting out of here alive -_

"Do you think Shigure-san will like this?" She asked him with a little note of uncertainly in her voice " Oh, Yeah, I'm sure." he mumbled distractedly still staring off down the isle.  
"Oh no! I'm sorry! I knew they weren't right! I will go back and find something else!" she semi-panicked **THAT** got Kyo's attention.  
" No, Don't." He caught her by the shoulders, being careful not to hug her. " These are perfect." Suddenly he kissed her. Still not hugging her. But forcefully enough to almost cause her to drop the bookends. They parted and Tohru blushed profusely. Kyo smiled.  
"Go pay Rice-ball, and hurry. I hate crowds." he mock- scowled at her, as he turned her around and gently pushed her in the direction of the nearest register. She nodded, still blushing and left.

_-What a way to go , but have no fear-  
-No one's getting out of here alive-  
-This time-_

A man with a slim build and black hair had caught his attention , he was gangly, but muscled, wearing a dark green shirt ,kakis, and what looked like dress shoes. A matching jacket completed the ensemble. A perfectly ordinary shopper. What had caught Kyo's attention were the man's eyes. They were bloodshot like he had not slept in days, but they had a sparkle that could be mistaken for intelligence. He had an affable grin on his face as he walked toward the cat.  
His face darkened with rage as he recognized the man .

_- I'm finished. I'm getting you off my chest. -  
- Nature coming clean in a dirty dress-_

The man stopped four feet away from Kyo. On the outside he was a placid shopper, just minding his own business. His expression giving the guise of him being one of the more cheerful ones. Only his eyes and stance gave him away.

_-A Promise is a Promise kept in check-_

His stance was that of a man preparing for the fight. Kyo had unconsciously mirrored him as the man approached. And his eyes…  
What seemed to be intelligence was truly dementia. His eyes were that of a man who's mind had been broken by guilt, sorrow and self- righteous anger.

_-It's hard to cross a heart that beats it's fist-_

The cat boy's hair stood on end. He fought the desire to glance at Tohru and lost. There she was standing in line in her little white blouse and jeans. Her hair was down with a pink ribbon in it. He forced his gaze back to the man. The man saw that the cat boy was no longer a boy, and that he had grown well. Although still lean he was all muscle, in is usual tee-shirt, and cargo pants . With his ever present spelled beads on his wrist, he looked like any other normal human. Appearances are deceiving however. **' **He never should have been allowed to live' the man thought ' He should have been drowned like the worthless kitten that he was.' The grin never left his face.

_- Take a good hard look for the every last time -_

Neither moved, neither one spoke. They just stood their waiting to see who would break the silence first. The loud mall to them had ceased to be little more than a low buzz to the two men. Both glaring at each other daring the other to make a move. One still smiling, the other, well, not. The man coughed. " Well Kyo aren't you going to say hello to your father?"

_- The very last one for a very long time-_

Kyo's less than dormant temper flared. " You were **NEVER** my father. " he spat.  
" Shsisou is may father. You asshole"  
Kyo's father glowered at him, although the smile never wavered. " Insolent boy. I would have thought that your "father" would have taught you better manners"  
Kyo bristled said nothing. He did not want to alarm Tohru, who was at the register. The man looked at Tohru.  
" So, That is the girl that can love a monster." He remarked with disdain. " That bitch seem so sweet, so innocent." he paused. " Like your mother"  
Kyo growled deep in his throat. " Leave. Her. Out . Of . This."   
" Who are you talking about? Your dear departed mother? Or your girlfriend?"

_- It only takes a second to say goodbye-_

Kyo's was getting more and more pissed off by the second. Yet, he was wishing that Tohru would take her time. He did not want to know what this thug would say to her. He also did not want her to be there when he lost his temper completely. At the moment he wanted to rip his fathers face off and shove it down his throat But all that time spent with Tohru had an affect. . The old Kyo would not have had any problem with taking his father's head and permanently placing it though the window behind him. But now it was much Harder for him to lose control.

_- It's been a pleasure but the pleasure has been mine, oh mine.-_

" Are you going to kill her too my son?" His father continued.  
" SHUT UP!" or not. " You know you will kill her. Just like your poor mother.:" he crowed for the fist time losing the smile. A look of pure anguish placed in its stead " You assh-" now they were getting the attention of the other shoppers, But Tohru was still blissfully oblivious, and was making her way back to Kyo. " She is dead! DEAD! All because you were born!" He screamed tears running down his face.  
" That was not my fault!" 'I am going to kill him'  
"Wasn't it?" The mad one questioned and laughed, semi hysterically. Tohru was pushing her way though the crowd. " She was a happy woman once, before you, you worthless monster! She killed herself because of you !" Tohru her eyes wide with fear and made it to the inner edge of the circled crowd. " You! The Cat! The Monster! Now Die!" the man raved and pulled a gun on Kyo.

_-It's a shame we have to die my dear, but no one's getting out of here alive. This time.-_

** BANG! _CRASH!_ BANG!** The sound of shattering glass and screams filled the air, People panicking and screaming though the door. Kyo was falling. More screams. Hatori and Momoiji only heard the shots, and the screams.

_-What a way to go but have no fear-  
-No one is getting out of here alive-_

Kyo sat up. He was alive. Not even a scratch . Tohru had saved him. She pushed him with out embracing him. He was still human.  
One bullet had gone through the glass.

The other bullet went through Tohru.

_-This ain't ok. D.O.A This ain't ok. D.O.A.-_

Kyo's ears were ringing. He could here next to nothing. But there was nothing wrong with his eyes. He saw his goofy rice ball, surrounded by glass that was shimmering in the florescent lights , her life blood pooling around her like red satin. She had been careful not to change him when she saved him, yet the sound that escaped his lips was so primal, a scream echoing in grief, horror and rage, that he may as well been a wild animal. Tears ran down his face unchecked. Kyo heard the screams of the store. His hearing was returning.  
" You see" his father mocked " You did kill her." and he laughed. Kyo stood up, not crying but tears still in his eyes. He wiped them away and glared at his father with such hatred, that the man felt fear and his laughter died on his lips. Kyo's eyes were blood red.

_- Take a good hard look for the very last time-  
-The very last one in a very long line-_

"No." Kyo said quietly, "No. You killed her." His human face was more fearsome than even an oni could muster. He pulled off his beads, and his father screamed. Kyo had turned in to the cat demon. " I may be a monster, but you destroyed the only thing that kept me tame." He growled as he showed his extremely sharp fangs.

_-It only takes a second to say goodbye-_

" And you may be my "father"," Kyo continued as he advanced on his father,his voice growing louder as the bloodlust shown in his eyes. As he advanced. " But you are the true monster." His father brought the gun up to face Kyo. "S-stop"  
With a snarl Kyo launched himself at the man.

_-It's been a pleasure but the pleasures been mine oh mine-_

The mad one squeezed off three shots at his son. All three hit . Kyo felt the pain, but he did not stop his charge. He remembered the hurtful things his father had said to him as a child, how he had hit him. How he had tried to kill Kyo as a child. How he had killed Tohru. The bullets did nothing to stop the attack. The man did not even have time to scream.

_- Oh there is nothing I can do-_

Kyo bent down to next Tohru as he changed back. The annoying itch that he had felt as the "monster" he felt full force in to his human body. He screamed and doubled over in white hot pain. His eyesight going fuzzy, and he could taste the blood in his mouth. The bullets had done their job. Kyo was dieing. " At least you are going to Hell with me." He spat at the dead man's body.

_- Bet your life there's something killing you-_

He laid down next to her. Looking at her he caressed her placid face. His Goddess, his love, his Tohru. He took her hand and for the first time truly allowed himself to cry. He felt the glass digging in to his skin but he did not care.   
"Why Tohru?" He asked her, not expecting an answer and expecting to die, he closed his eyes.  
" Be-because I love you." Kyo's eyes snapped open as he attempted to bolt up right, but his broken body did not comply, only sending shocks of pain though his whole body. Cursing under his breath he looked in to her soft brown eyes. He forced himself up. And gently brought her with him. She was beautiful. She was covered in blood. And her face was set in pain, but she was still beautiful. To Kyo at least.

_-It's a shame we have to die my dear, No one is getting out of here alive-  
-This time-_

He kissed her. She was dieing. They both knew it. The fact that she was alive this long was a miracle. He was dieing as well. His pain was lessening. That was odd. Maybe he was going in to shock.. She knew that he was dieing. She felt hot tears fall down her face, as she kissed him back.  
They were kissing goodbye and they knew it. He hugged her not caring if he turned into a cat. The fell back , bodies locked together, lips and arms to the red cushion that was their lifeblood. She snuggled in to his arms dimly registering that he had not turned in to the cat. She smiled. She had kept her promise.  
" Kyo?" She whispered. His eyes were closed and his breathing was shallow. He opened his eyes.  
" Hmm"  
" I love you"  
"I love you too rice ball." He kissed her again and she closed her eyes and was gone.

_-It's a shame we have to disappear-  
-No one is getting out of here alive-_

He had closed his eyes. He was so tired. And the pain was fading away. ' Wait for me. I'm coming Tohru'  
He heard footsteps on the glass. They stopped. He forced his eyes open. A man in black was standing there. A man he knew. Hatori. Hatori had sent Momoiji outside so he could find Tohru and the cat. He liked Kyo, in his own way, but to see them…  
As soon as he saw them he knew there was no hope.  
Kyo's mind was fuzzy, so was his vision. He just wanted to sleep. Hatori kept coming in and out of focus. Something was not right about his face. It took him a minute to figure it out. Hatori was …..crying? Kyo closed his eyes again.  
" Kyo." 'Go away.' he thought.  
"Kyo"  
He opened his eyes again "What happened?" he kneeled down next to the dieing boy's body.  
"….father….came to kill…..me…He…shot… her…I killed….him." he murmured. His shallow breathing was making it hard to speak. His tongue felt like a small furry animal had decided to take up living in his mouth.  
"The Curse is gone Kyo"  
"Humm"  
"She broke it. You are hugging her and you are human"  
Kyo responded by closing his eyes for the very last time. Hatori stood looking at the tragic picture in front of him. As a picture it would have been beautiful. As it was it was heartbreaking. Tohru the angel in the arms of the demon Kyo. Both at peace. Hatori wept.

-This time-

Hatori and Momoiji had returned to the estate. Hatori was paler than usual and his eyes were red. Momoiji looked like the little lost rabbit that he was. Haa-san had called the others to ask them to meet them there. The others already knew what had happened to Kyo and Tohru. They all knew the second she died.  
They were all dejected. The only ones not crying were Haru, Yuki, and Shigure . They looked like they were dieing inside. Kisa came over and Hugged the rabbit. And he broke. She patted his back and let him cry. No one said anything.  
" How did she break the curse Haa-san?" Shigure asked him quietly from where he was sitting on the floor.   
" Apparently she pushed Kyo out of the way of the bullets. She sacrificed herself to save him, and he killed the man who shot her. Apparently it was her sacrifice and his revenge that broke the curse"  
" What do you mean"  
Hatori thought for a second, his grief filled mind working slow.  
" Remember when Akito tried to kill her, all thirteen of us defended her? And she then became the "goddess" of the Zodiac"  
"Yes"  
"She sacrificed her self for the cursed cat. She forgave him for missing the banquet and gave her life for his. He loved her enough to take revenge on the man who hurt her. It completed the cycle, Cat misses banquet, God curses cat, Cat hates god, God forgives cat, Cat loves god. Cat defends god"  
" That makes sense…..sort of"  
The door opened and Akito walked in followed by Kureno.  
" Kureno tells me that girl is gone. Good riddance"  
Everyone's heads snapped up to glare at Akito. All but Yuki whom was staring out the open window.  
" He killed her." He jibed " You know that. It was all the cat's fault"  
Yuki closed his eyes. Truth was, No mater how much he wanted to blame Kyo, he couldn't. Not for this.  
" I Love all of you. Come back to me. That dumb girl is dead, lets be a " normal" family again" Akito continued his vile voice as smooth as silk.  
There was silence. Then Kagura spoke.  
" No"  
"What?" His eyes narrowed. Shigure stood and faced the former head of household.  
" She said "No"." He reiterated for the "god". "As do I"  
There was a chorus of "No's" from the other Junoichi. All were finally unafraid of Akito.  
"You dare to defy me?!" " You have no power over us. It left with Tohru." Yuki spoke quietly, yet somehow all of them heard him.  
" We…..are finally Free!" Squeaked Ritsu , who was hiding behind Ayame. By this time all of them were on their feet, facing Akito.  
Fear filled Akito's face as Kureno left his side, and joined the others. " My…..Friends….please…" he backed against the wall.  
Kureno bowed to him as the others advanced on the now extremely mortal god.  
" Goodbye Akito-san."

_-This time-

* * *

_

Author's note: Yes Akito dies. Please Review. That means you Emine. Let me know that people actually read my stuff. Or at least go back and click the title a lot to make the counter go up.


End file.
